


Be Gentle(man) with me.

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: Waffle about Anne Lister and Ann Walker. A rough carry on from S1 Ep3.





	Be Gentle(man) with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoy!

_“I don’t know”_

_A pause._

_“Does it feel wrong?”_

_“Not the kissing just the...this…I don’t know I’m sorry”_

_“Sorry? No I’m sorry”_

_Eyes watered._

_“Have I spoilt everything?”_

_“No!”_

_“It’s just I ive never done this before and probably not very good at it. I don’t want to disappoint you”_

_A sigh._

_“You haven’t. You haven’t. Ann”_

************************************************************

Two days had gone by since their last altercation. Ann had spent these two days in chaos. Worrying – desperately worrying that she had somehow deterred Ms Lister from ever meeting her again. Anne on the other hand, had only seen the prior events as ammunition to work for what she wanted.

By the time the Thursday evening had come, Anne had managed to insult enough workmen to be exhausted and wrapped up for the evening. However, instead she found herself at Miss Walkers door – the door to her living room to be precise.

“The others are out for the evening – a dinner of some sorts with some important folk from London” Ann stuttered as Anne passed her. Anne almost breathed a sigh of relief at the abandon of other house guests.

By the time 30 minutes had passed, Ann had relaxed somewhat. Anne had wrapped her hands up in her own, holding them tight.

“How could you ever think that of me, have I led you to think so little of me that I would abandon you so”

Ann felt dreadful, like Anne knew she would.

“Oh I don’t know I just…I just presumed that you wouldn’t want to ever see me again after I couldn’t…couldn’t fulfil what you wanted” Ann stuttered. Anne sighed gently.

“Ann. Ann I come here, I see you because I want, no need to see you. I would never assume our entire relationship on one misread occasion – do you understand?”

Ann nodded. She went to say something but stopped herself – noticed of course by Miss Lister who was studying her every breath.

“Ann. Go on?”

“I just. Oh Anne. You didnt misread anything” Anne looked at her with a raise of her brow. She nodded for more from the fragile blonde.

“What I mean is, what im trying to say is that – I do want…want to be with you properly” Ann whispered. Her cheeks flushed with crimson, but her eyes never left Miss Listers. Anne could do nothing else than smile humbly.

“I’m scared” Ann admitted. Anne held her hands tighter in her grip edging closer to her lover.

“I’d never do anything you didn’t want Ann. I’d never hurt you” Anne offered.  Ann shook her head immediately.

“No no not scared of you doing something I wouldn’t adore. Anne my whole world comes alive when you are round me, my body and my mind react in ways I never knew when you kiss me…I just am so dreadfully scared to disappoint you and for you to then hate me for it” Ann rambled. She hadn’t noticed Miss Listers smirk at the mention of her involuntary reactions – but she needed to know more.

Anne decided to ignore the last comments about her hating her.  She knew she could never do that. Instead she leant her head to the side and captured Ann’s chin with her thumb and leant in close.

“Tell me…” Anne whispered before stroking ever so gently down her cheek. “Does this…” she kissed along Ann’s jawline with the most delicate of touches “cause your body to react” she teased before trailing her thumb gently over Ann’s lower lip. A sweet gasp escaped from Miss Walkers mouth in answer to Anne’s question. She nodded and leant into kiss Miss Lister, but Anne retracted.

“You know, that conversation we had about the human brain, how these cells can do the unimaginable. That’s what causes every reaction in our bodies. I know you could never disappoint me because you send my whole brain and body into meltdown whenever I am near you Ann. But this, what we have now this is enough I don’t need anymore especially if you are not ready for that”

“I want you to kiss me Anne” Ann interjected. She boldly moved closer to Miss Lister. Anne smiled devilishly and cocked her head to the side. She leant in, closing the space between them both as she cupped Ann’s sweet face gently.

“Are you sure, my sweet Ann”

“Please, kiss me and don’t stop” Ann pleaded and brushed her lips over Miss Listers. Anne smiled into the kiss and brought her hands down Ann’s arms and wrapped into her fingers. Ann was ever such as sweet kisser, her lips brushed delicately over Anne’s cautiously but determined. Anne heard a soft moan escape from her lover which knocked her into reality.

“Ann…not here. I do not wish this to happen here, may we…”

“Upstairs. Yes” Ann stood and opened her hand to Miss Lister, leading her up the stairs and shutting her door behind them. The small light by the side of her bed was lit, allowing enough light for the two women to navigate.  Anne pushed Ann up against the door with a thud. Ann gasped which excited Anne even more before she found her lips with her own once more. They pushed and pulled for each other until they found themselves on Ann’s bed tangled up. Anne began to push into the kiss dominating the younger woman with her lips, fighting for more.

“Open your mouth Ann” Anne spoke into the kiss. Ann clocked eyes with her for reassurance, which of course she gave in abundance. She obliged and Anne kissed her deeply. She trailed her tongue over Ann’s lower lip before tasting her mouth. She groaned at her lover which sent a spark of arousal deep into the pit of Ann’s stomach.

“I want to see you, all of you” Anne whispered into the kiss. Ann broke away for a moment. Anne had never seen such beauty. Ann’s lips were swollen, and her eyes were sparking. Her hair head become untied, so her curls were falling by her shoulders. She was a vision.

“Undress me Anne…”


End file.
